


By the Light of the Moon

by Alice_Sapphire



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Father/Son, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Reunion, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Sapphire/pseuds/Alice_Sapphire
Summary: Matthew, 2Fort's Blu Scout, finds out that his father is 2Fort's Red Spy, Jacques. At first, he responds with aggression and hatred, but it slowly melts into a desperate need for his Papa. Short summary is short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is not a sexual story, and it is not pseudo-incest. Jacques and Matthew are strictly father and son, and there will be no sexual content between my Red Spy and BLU Scout. I'm not against the pairing, I just won't be writing that pairing for them. The musical inspiration for this story is the French lullaby, 'Au Clair de la Lune', or 'By the Light of the Moon'. Enjoy the story, and tell me if you would like to see another addition to this story in the form of another chapter, or another standalone!
> 
> French translations (I am using what little French I know, I cannot speak French.):
> 
> Mon cher: My dear.  
> Mathieu: French spelling for Matthew.  
> Oui: Yes.  
> Non: No.  
> Petit: Small  
> Ses bon: Very good.  
> Sil vous plait: Please.  
> Mon Dieu: My God.  
> Au Clair de la Lune lyrics: 'By the Light of the Moon, my friend Pierrot, lend me your quill to write a word'.

  It usually takes a lot to hurt Jacques. He's the Red Spy, a master of disguise and illusion, one of the absolute best the world of espionage had to offer. Yet, there was something the master assassin was terrible at. He was terrible at being a father. Having been called away due to the nature of his job, Jacques missed most of Matthew's early life. He only got to meet his son, the Blu Scout, once he was assigned to 2Fort's Red Team. Of course, he had to pass an initiation test; get Blu's Intel without dying this first time. Sure, Jacques passed with flying colors, but he was met with the challenge of his son. Matthew was oblivious as to what hit him, at first, but the Red Spy opted to just sedate the boy with choloform, rather than stab or shoot him. His voice was gentle as he hushed him, trying to keep him calm as the sedative knocked him out, and he gently lowered the Scout to the ground. Once everything was done, he was gone, and everyone else had respawned, Matthew was given the news of what his mother was doing with the enemy Spy. He was so upset with her, at first, but then she dropped a heavy bombshell right ontop of his head. The enemy Spook is his father. They met up again on the battlefield, and instead of killing him, Matthew screamed vile, hateful, and hurtful things at the man that just left him stunned. All Jacques could do was turn around and just walk away, which then left the Scout in shock. Jacques hid the rest of the match, crying to himself as the pain of the things his own son said to him tore his heart into little shreds.

  That's why he's sitting in his smoking room, now, infront of a warm fire and cupping a mug of hot cocoa in his hands as he blankly stared into the warm beverage. Normally, he'd have a single glass of wine before bed, but he figured alcohol wouldn't be the best choice with a depressed state of mind. His thoughts left him unaware of his surroundings, and even more unaware of the pair of gentle brown eyes watching him, eyes that matched the older man's. Matthew was also having trouble sleeping, nearly having gotten sick with how terrible he felt after saying those horrid things to his own father. After his initial hateful anger, he began to take into account the kind of life a Spy would lead. Marcel, the Blu Spy, was certainly helpful in that aspect, having been patient with the Bostonian's strange and prying questions. He wasn't the sneakiest person, ever, but at least the Scout was able to get past Mr. Mundy, the Red Sniper. How he was able to pull that off, he'll never quite know, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. With a heavy, aching heart and a trembling hand, the young adult gently tapped on the window with his blunt nails, and Jacques jumped just a tad. The Spy, maskless and in his pajamas with a light silk robe on, looked over to the window to see his son standing there with teary eyes. The Spy quickly put his mug down and moved over to the window to open it.

  "Quickly, quickly, get inside. _Mon Dieu_ , are you insane? Mundy could have shot you, _Mathieu_!" He admonished, closing the window and locking it before drawing the curtains closed. No sooner had he turned around, skinny arms were harshly wrapped around his torso, and a lithe body was pressed up against his own. Matthew had his face hidden in his father's chest and his shoulders shook with the relatively silent, if breathy, sobs that he could no longer fight. Jacques stood there in shock for a moment, before slowly wrapping his arms around the pained boy, and he kept him close. "Oh, _Mathieu_... My boy, my baby boy..." He whispered, choking up slightly as he heard the lad whimper just a little. The Spy moved to scoop the Scout up into his arms, cooing as he was met with firm resistance. " _Non_ , _non_ , _Mathieu_ , I just want to pick you up so we can go sit down in front of zhe fire... _Sil vous plait_? Zhere we go, _Mathieu_ , zhere we go..." He whispered to him as he allowed the older man to pick him up bridal style and walk back over to his chair. Once they were sitting down, Jacques allowed the Scout to curl up on his lap and cry everything out. The Frenchman cooed wordlessly, cupping the back of the runner's head and wrapping his other arm around the sweetheart's middle back. "Shushh, _Mathieu_... Hush, my baby boy, Papa's here... Papa's got you..." He cooed in the young adult's ear, speaking more like the nineteen year old was around the age of maybe seven.

  It seemed to be working, the younger one was slowly calming down. "P-Papa..." Matthew whimpered, voice and breath hiccupping with the tears, and Jacques cooed softly in his ear. " _Oui_ , _Mathieu_ , I'm right here." "I-I'm sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it--" "Slow down, slow down, I know. I know you didn't mean it, my baby. You were angry, and you had a right to be. But, it's all okay, now, you seem to understand why I was never zhere. Did your team's Spy explain it to you?" He asked softly, patting his son's back as the boy nodded softly. "S _es bon_ , s _es bon_. Zhere you go, calm down, my dear..." He said gently as Matthew's crying began to calm down to nothing but soft sniffles and hiccups. Yet, even though the boy was calming down, Jacques continued to cradle him and hold him close. "What influenced you to sneak over here, my son?" "I... I needed to apologize... It was makin' me sick, I couldn't wait, I really had ta apologize... I didn't wanna be alone, I... I needed you..." He whispered, out of breath from crying so hard, and the older man couldn't help the couple of tears that fell down his cheeks. "Well, I am here now, _Mathieu_. On zhe opposite team, but I am here. And I will not attack you, my dear. We can work zhese zhings out later." He whispered, turning to chance a kiss to the Scout's forehead. Much to his delight, the boy recieved it well, and snuggled into his father's neck.

  "Are you feeling a little better, _petit_?" He cooed, smiling as Mattie nodded softly. "Y-Yeah, a little. A lot lighter, than anythin'." He whispered, sounding rather exhausted, and the Red Spy chuckled softly. "I'm glad. I'm so glad, _mon Mathieu_. Would you like to stay here tonight? I will explain why you are here to zhe ozhers in zhe morning." "C-Can I? I really don't wanna be alone tonight, Papa..." "You won't be, my boy, you won't be. You may stay, _petit_." "... When you had to get the Intel, why didja kill everyone else, but only sedate me?" "Because you are my son! I could not bring myself to kill you, my baby, but I could not get caught. I did not want to sedate you, I had no choice my boy." He whispered, gently rubbing the back of the Scout's head. Matthew seemed pleased with that answer, and he made a soft sound as he completely relaxed against the man he spent the first half of his life silently searching for. "Would you like a mug of cocoa? Or warm milk? You mentioned zhat you nearly became ill earlier, warm milk would help settle your stomach." Jacques offered, and the Scout nodded before leaning back. He looked to the older man's shoulder, and he swallowed thickly. "S-Sorry, I got your robe soaked..." " _Non_ , it's alright. Here, stay here, and I will make you some warm milk. It'll make you feel better." He whispered, standing and placing Mattie in his chair. The Scout curled up and made a soft sound as Jacques walked away to make him some warm milk.

  Jacques tried to make quick work of it, not wanting the boy to be alone in such a fragile state. The Spy didn't become so strong by allowing himself such indulgences, but he could no longer deny himself the indulgence of being in Matthew's life. He came back and paused as the Scout hopped up from the seat. "I... I wanna sit on your lap again, Pa... If... If that's okay. Feels safe..." The boy said in an almost timid tone, and the Spy offered him a soft smile. While Jacques had never been told someone felt safe, having him behind them, but he believed it from his son. The Frenchman placed the mug down next to his own and sat back down before welcoming the boy back onto his lap. "Zhere you go, get comfortable. _Oui_ , _mon che_ r, zhere you go. Here you are, sip on zhis." He whispered, handing the delightfully warm mug to his son and sitting in a comfortable silence as one sipped on warm milk and the other sipped on hot cocoa. After maybe five or ten minutes, Matthew swallowed thickly, and spoke quietly. "S-So... You left because of work...?" He said timidly, worried that asking wasn't okay, and the Spy cooed soothingly. "You may ask any question you wish, my darling boy. If I cannot answer, I will say so, but you may ask me any question you wish." He whispered, and he pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I left, because it would protect you and your mother. If I had stayed, someone bad could have found you two, and I did not wish for zhat to happen." He whispered, resting his cheek on his son's head. "... You promise you won't attack me on the battlefield...?" He asked, sounding a little nervous, and the Frenchman cooed lovingly. "I promise, my son. I will not hurt you, if you do not hurt me, and we will have to tell both teams. Zhis way, zhey do not try anything sadistic." Jacques said, smiling as Mattie finished his milk.

  The boy placed the mug on the side table, and curled up against his father as he felt himself beginning to relax. The Red Spy smiled and brushed his knuckles over his son's cheek with a steady hand. "Fall asleep, _mon cher_. I won't go anywhere, I will be here when you wake up." "Promise...?" Mattie asked, and Jacques cooed lovingly. " _Oui_ , my baby boy, I promise. Shush, now... Go to sleep. Go on, now..." He whispered, watching as the poor boy genuinely tried to doze off, he truly did, but his mind was still running a mile a minute. "Hm... I've an idea." He muttered, clearing his throat quietly, and patting out a simple and gentle melody on Matthew's back. " _Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot, prete-moi ta plume pour ecrire un mot_." He sang lowly and quietly, a lullaby that he might have sung to the boy on his lap when he was but a small babe. Sure, the Scout is nineteen years old, just barely a man, but he will always be Jacques's baby boy. Matthew smiled sleepily and allowed his eyes to drift closed. The Blu Scout was fast asleep before the song was even over, but Jacques didn't mind. He sang until he reached the song's end, and he gently brushed the hair from his son's face. He would worry about the teams later, this stupid war, all of it could wait until morning. Right now, he has his son on his lap, in his arms, and he couldn't be damned about the rest right now. Jacques pressed another kiss to Matthew's forehead, held him close as he picked up a book, and began to read by the light of the fire.


End file.
